The Day After
by iceprincess12345
Summary: Katherine, Came home from family vacation something is wrong with Ellie. Yes I know its not the characters from Freaky Friday 2003 They didn't have Freaky Friday 2018. I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM FREAKY FRIDAY 2018 THEY BELONG TO DISNEY AND THE DIRECTORS I only own Gracie and Jennifer this is my first story. Katherine's background is made up not real


The Day After

The Day After Katherine, Got home after her long vacation. Mike, Katherine's husband has to go on a business trip.

Here you go honey enjoy your trip and be safe. Katherine, said as she gave Mike a kiss and a hug. I will sweetie bye love you Mike said as he gave Katherine a Kiss and a hug as well. Bye dada Gracie said as she waved bye to Mike.

Awe she called you Dada that is so swee Mike that shows yhat she loves you so much. Katherine said as she smiled. I know it is Katie Bye bye Gracie love you. Mike said as he gave Gracie a kiss and a hug. When will you be back Mike? Katherine asked as she smiled and sighed at the same time.

I will be back in a week Katie now bye I love you and the kids now I really must go Katie. Mike said as he gave Katherine another Kiss. Mike left and Katherine picked up Gracie and gave her a kiss. Well Gracie it looks like it's just you and me until your Brother and sister get home. Katherine said as she took Gracie and went in the kitchen.

There was a knock on the door Katherine went in the Floyer and she answerd the door Gracie came up behind Katherine. Oh hello Jennifer how is your first day back from Family vacation Katherine asked as she smiled. It is going good Katherine what about yours? Jennifer asked as she smiled. Um fine anyway what are you doing here? I thought you were working today? Katherine asked as she smiled. Nope not today it's closed today. So how is Ellie doing? Jennifer asked as she sighed.

She hasn't talked to me at all yesterday, but when she gets home I will talk to her about this whole brake up thing it's her first one as in vary first brake up. Katherine said as she sighed. Poor Girl first brake up's are always the hardest to get through. Jennifer said as she sighed. What do you mean Jen? Katherine asked her sister as she gasped at her comment. I mean my first brake up I was crying for three weeks I was so upset mother and father tried to cheer me up. Jennifer said as she sighed.

What if I can't help her throught Jennifer you are talking to a person that was taking from you guys when I was a baby and no one helped me through my first brake up because the people who took me all hated me when I was older. Katherine said as she sighed and yawned. You will help Ellie through this I have faith. Katherine you are a great mother you have three kids that adore you. Jennifer said as she smiled at her little sisterand gave her a hug.

OK thanks I needed that Jennifer I have to start dinner before the kids get home from school. Katherine said as she smiled. Your welcome Katie now I have to go before my husband gets home bye sis love ya. Jennifer said as she waved bye and gave Katherine another hug. Katherine went in the kitchen and started to make dinner Gracie was in the kitchen as well playing with her toys. One hour later dinner was done and the kids came home from school. Elle ran upstairs to her roomand cried Fletcher came in the kitchen and sat down.

Um Fletch, can you please keep an eye on Gracie, while go talk to your sister? Katherine, asked as she sighed. Of coruse mom go do what you need to do Gracie, and I will be fine. Fletcher said as he smiled at his mother. Katherine left the kitchen she looked back at the 10 year old boy and the three year old girl then went upstaris. When Katherine got upstaris she saw Ellie's bedroom door closed and katherine knocked on the door.

El, it's just me can you please open the door so we can talk? Katherine asked as she sighted. Ellie then opened the door and she saw Katherine standing there. Katherine opened her arms and Ellie gave Katherine a hug and cried in Katherine's arms. I know it's hard El but you will get through this it just takes time shh it's ok honey. I'm sure you will brake a lot of hearts and some more boys will brake your heart. Your heart will heel sometime soon El. But after your first brake up they will just get eaiser. and one day you will find the right guy. Katherine said as she gave Ellie a kiss on her forehead.

Ok thanks mom I needed a mother's touch after two weeks of a brake up. Ellie said as she sniffed. Anytime honey Now lets go eat dinner your brother and sister are probably hungrey by now come on. Katherine said as she smiled. Ok mom I am coming Ellie said as she smiled. Katherine and Ellie went downstairs and got dinner. Katherine put Gracie in her high chair. Then she got Gracie and Fletchers's dinner.

One hor later dinner was done the kids got ready for bed Katherine got Gracie ready for bed Fletcher and Ellie were in their rooms Katherine was rocking Gracie to sleep. 10 minutes later Gracie was sleeping Katherine put Gracie in bed and tucked her in she gave her a kiss then checked on Fletcher he was sleeping. Katherine tucked Flatcher in and gave him a kiss. Then she went into Ellie's room Ellie was still awake.

Hey honey I thought you were sleeping Katherine said as she smiled and sat down next to Ellie. I can't sleep mom have you ever been able to sleep at all during your first brake up mom? Ellie asked as she sighed. Not really honey I coulden't sleep at all I was younger then you. Katherine said as she sighed. But didn't Grandma sit up with you throught the night knowing her? Ellie asked as she smiled.

Honey I didn't even know grandma when I was younger Ellie I was taking from Grandma and Grandpa when I was a baby. Katherine said as she sighed Really mom? Ellie asked as she looked at Katherine. Yes really El so my first brake up I was all alone no one cared about me when I was a teenager at all. I wasn't even sure if I could help you through your first brake up I thought that I would have been at it. Katherine said as she sighed. Your not bad at in you are doing really good mom hey mom could you sit with me until I fall asleep? Ellie asked as she smiled.

Of course honey I can stay until you fall asleep. Katherine said as she put her arm around Ellie and Ellie put her head on Katherine's shoulder and closed her eyes. Ellie was out in 5 minutes Katherine got off of Ellie's bed and gently laied Ellie down on the bed. Katherine then tucked Ellie in bed then she gave her a kiss. Katherine then went into her room she got ready for and then she went to bed.

THE END


End file.
